How Alice met Jasper
by superstarAlpha
Summary: JPOV - I Had to leave Maria. This was getting to be just too much APOV - I could finally see something other than darkness.
1. 1: Jasper and Maria

**A/N: Please review. This was a character exercise for me, and I'm anxious to know what you think! Remember "Pass it forward". Review for me, I'll review for you! Good things come to those who do good!**

**~Alpha**

* * *

"Run, Peter! Run!" I called after my friend. This way Maria wouldn't kill him. She wouldn't have me kill him, actually. I'd take the heat from her, but it is not like that ever mattered since I just got as angry as she did and spat back at her. Sooner or later I might learn to take care of that.

I put my hands in my pockets and walked from the alleyway I had taken Peter into over to where we kept our training area. Little Maria was busy instructing a few newborns when I walked up. She liked pitting them against each other to make them stronger. Honestly, she never trained them much, only enough so they won't be slaughtered too bad when fighting any of the other clans. After a year and a half she just had me kill them anyways.

"I trust everything is taken care of." She piped. Her voice was musical, and though I've never fancied it, it had a jingle sound that tingles up your back when you hear it.

"I handled everything. Yes, ma'am." No need for her to truely know what had happened.

"Now, you know after over fifty years of this you don't have to call me 'ma'am'." She never peeled her eyes away from the newborns.

"It's habit." I said. I also watched the newborns, becuase by now, people of ultimate business have learned to not be offended when the other doesn't look at them. Besides, i knew her eyes were painted with disappointment and the mediocre job the soldiers were doing.

She grunted some sort of acknowledgment while she watched the newborns. "Get in there. Show them how it's done."

"Yes, ma'am." I threw myself into the middle of the fight that the newborns had tried. Even though I was surrounded, they fought amongst each other, not thinking of the common enemy. I swung at them each, using my superior battle skill. The confederacy trained me well, but I've always had a knack for this. Even as I cut through most of their skins and there was some blood – hardly at all since none of their hearts beat, it was all left over from when they were human a short time ago – which many of them went after.

"Stop it!" Maria stamped her foot and they all went still. One, Amelia, had her teeth around another's, Tom's, arm. "You swine! The whole of you!"

"You need to learn that we have an enemy, and to attack the enemy, not each other." I added.

They all looked between one another, upset at being yelled at. It only fueled me. "You will all be killed if you attack as you are. No good, filthy, leeches. You are Vampires. You all have more power than you know what to do with and you can't even focus it!" The fact that I couldn't at their age meant nothing now. "All of you will be punished if you can't learn to do this at least half way properly!" Anger was lost and they replaced their emotions with fear. In order not to end up the same way, I keyed into Maria's feelings. Glee, pride, and some semblance of anger.

They looked at each other, into each other's blood-red eyes. The fear dissipated. They felt pride now, too. May as well cut that down, those stupid newborns. I was about to say something when Maria, behind me, pushed on my back, knocking me into the throng of newborns. They all began to attack me, and just me. Maybe they've learned something after all. Many tried to bite me, knowing that worked on the others. Idiots, I had no blood to give. I fought many of them off easily, there was only about half a dozen or so. It hurt, their razor sharp teeth and nails, but it wasn't anything I haven't be _pushed_ into before. I knocked the last one off of me and he – Charles – went flying into a tree.

Dammit Maria, she'd left me with these children. I wiped the dirt of my shoulder as I stored the anger I had towards her. "Hooray. You've finally learned something. At this rate, you'll be battle ready after the turn of the century. I think that's enough for now. Travel as a pack and you might come home tonight. You're free to go."

Recently, I'd been thinking something wasn't right. Could this really be what I had for the rest of my unnatural life? All the anger and fighting and living day-by-day. I've been thinking it's not for me. There has to be another fate awaiting me, if fate qualified for what I am.

It was exactly that that awaited me. Three days later, well after another 6-10 dozen humans were killed again Maria caught wind of the worst sort of rumors.

"Jasper, we have a problem. I think the Volturi are coming." She had on a straight face, strong and stern. As did I. "They're probably going to kill all of us. We have enough of our army to perhaps take out one, maybe two of the guard, but I know we will die if we fight."

"So we avoid battle." It was simple enough. The Volturi weren't simple to face, but why did escape need to be terribly difficult?

"Precisely." She said, as matter-of-fact as I.

"What of the newborns?" With any luck, I wouldn't have to kill them.

"We were going to kill most of them, anyways. Why not let them stay, see how many of the other side can be killed before the Volturi arrive? You and I, however, are leaving." She was cold, heartless. She had acquired the slightest smile to her lips as if her plans weren't working the way she wanted, but it still got the job done.

"Very well, ma'am." We could run from each other. I had no leash.

"Then we'll be gone by dawn. Don't tell anyone about this. I'm thinking it's about time we return to America."

"You suppose that the quarreling has died down yet? America should be pretty well off since it only just started in The Great European War." I looked to the north, wondering if after almost sixty or so years it would be weird returning home.

"I'm sure everything is fine. If it weren't for the Volturi being in Europe, we'd go there to share in the bloodshed, but for obvious reasons, claiming territory would be a mistake."

"Of course, ma'am."

"Good. We leave at midnight. Until then, feast, my friend." Friend. Ha. I've never been her friend. Second in command, guinea pig, commander to her armies, but never her friend. She had a hatred of me that I fed off of. It was probably fake, since I knew she respected me, but it was there nonetheless.

We excused ourselves and each went to find something to sedate our thirst. I've always been partial to young girls, children. There isn't enough blood in them, but it's always the freshest. The boy's blood is often tainted with dirt or rocks from harsh playing, so the purest, the sweetest it their female counterpart. To regular humans, this thought would be sick, but after so long of bloodletting, you do find preferences.

By the time Maria and I met up again, I had ripped apart three of children - two boys and a girl - and their mother. It was delicious. I never cared much for the screaming, but the squirming of the body underneath my teeth, the thrill of the chase and catch. It was like hunting an animal from when I was human. The exciting part isn't eating. You eat because you must. The exciting part is catching them even though with a musket the hunter is far more superior to the elk.

"Let's go." She whispered.

She began to run and I followed her. We ran fast and hard with our blood-given strength. By dawn we had found a home just on the border between Mexico and Texas. Maria slaughtered the family inside and we waited in there for the day.

The next night we went through Texas and when she wasn't paying enough attention, she turned north and I continued east. By morning I was in Louisiana. The house I choose here had only one occupant, which lowers the screaming considerably in such a small town.

The following night I went to Mississippi and waited out the night there.


	2. 2: Alice

The pain subsided after a last burn deep in my chest. I rolled onto my stomach and crawled up on my hands and knees effortlessly. I was alone in a dark room. I could feel something, power, surging through my veins and it felt incredible. I pondered where I was, but with this kind of strength, what did it matter?

The room was padded and there was a door on one end. It was big, steel, and bolted shut. I looked around noticing for the first time, if there were lights, they weren't on. Even though it was dark, there was nothing I couldn't see.

I went to the door and put my hand at it. Closing my hand it crinkled between my fingers like fabric. I ripped it aside and threw it in the room.

I wasn't sure which way to go but I started to hear screaming to my right so I ran the other way. The walls were all white wash and there were no pictures. I passed by a few doors like I one I had destroyed. Once I passed by a window and there were other people in there wearing the same thing I was. Now that I thought about it, I realized my night-gown, garment, thing, was hideous. Who lost their taste in anything decent and plagued us with it? All of this ran through my head at the same as I did, break-neck.

More people yelled and screamed at me to stop. I could smell everything about them, the scent of their shampoo, their cologne or perfume, the bead of sweat running down their face as they attempt to catch me, and most importantly, their blood. On the way out I took out three big bulky men and a few nurses before I had drunk my fill. There were still more that I killed, but why did I have need to drain them?

I reached the main area, some sort of office area and I could see the glass doors. On the other side was something now more precious to me than I could ever remember – freedom. It was almost dawn outside, the sun hardly beginning it's tour across the skyline. Staring at the outside, I slowed to a walk and looked at the empty street. I pressed my hand against the glass. At the same moment as I pressed my palm to it something new flashed across my eyes.

The was a small eatery. Sal's Diner the sign said. A flash and I could see the inside. From my point of view I could see myself sitting at a counter. I was wearing a pink dress, about the length of my knees. It was cute. There were some other people there, but what caught my attention was a man, about my age or a year older. He was pale as I was and had blond hair. He sat upright and he was alone. He had a pained look on his face. His eyes were bright red.

I saw myself rise from the seat and approach him. It was easy to see he was exactly like me.

The vision changed. Now there was him, and myself and another man, a few years older. The older man seemed a little taken aback but said "I guess that's decided then."

"Lovely." I replied. This time, the other boy's eyes and my own where a darker red, almost approaching the black color of the man with us.

I snapped back to the now. The vision was as vibrant as it had been a second ago, even though I usually lose them instantly. I liked this, remembering. I tried to push open the door, but it was locked. Behind me someone yelled for me to stop. I didn't care. I balled up my fist and smashed it at the glass. It shattered but I didn't even hit it that hard. At least, I didn't feel like it had been this hard.

I ran over the door, now scattered amongst the floor. I didn't know which way I was going yet, but it didn't matter. I had wind, and air, and freedom. It felt great.

My first order of business was to get out of these rags! The sun hadn't risen completely yet, so the streets were mostly still covered in evanescent darkness. It would be easy for me to find someone, anyone, with something decent and snatch them up.

To my luck as soon as the street began to be populated by more people of the more female persuasion, all the men having gone to work, I suppose, there was a group of young women standing by. Just minor flecks of sun reached them, so I knew they could barely see me, but they were plain as day to my eyes.

I attacked the girls, there were three, and I managed to move them out of the line of sight after killing them. It was so easy just to snap their pretty little necks. Two girls I drank their blood, the other I didn't care, my thirst now being sedated. One girl was wearing a short pink dress, the other two had slightly longer ones of a cream color. I knew that the pink one was the one I'd be wearing so I took that from her, as well as the shoes.

When I walked back into the main street the sun was ever slightly more prominent. It reached my skin and I glittered, sparkled, where it hit me. This would never do, I had to retreat back into the shadows. I couldn't attract that much attention to myself, because if I did, I'd go back to the place.

I waited and few people ever came near me. Those that did didn't leave with their lives. My thirst was coming on so fast, I would think that I had just barely gotten my fill, but I knew I was no longer thirsty at all when I finished someone. And yet, as soon as rigomortous had set in on the body, I was ready for the next person.

When night fell I went back to the main street. It bustled with activity and people. The neon lights shown bright as people in beautiful outfits walked past. I knew my task, the vision had shown me what to do, so I had to find that little restaurant.

Thankful there was no blood on me that might detract someone from answering me, I walked up to the nearest couple I could find.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a place called Sal's Diner. Do you know where it is?" The man I had chosen was dressed very fancy and the woman on his arm looked even more so. They both seemed instantly taken with me, more so the man.

"I, um, no, my dear. But perhaps..." He could hardly talk as we turned to the carriage that had led him out here and spoke to the driver. After a moment he turned back to me. "I believe that it would be down this street to 24th, so quite a ways, then to the left for about three miles. Do you need a carriage? You may use mine." The woman on his am looked a little shocked at his reaction and how quickly he spoke.

I smiled at him before replaying "That's awfully gracious of you, but I think I can make it there. Thank you."

With that, I let his eyes follow me as a ran, a lot slower than I was was previously, in the direction he had guided me. I sped up as I left his vision and kept gaining speed until I reached my turn. It was perhaps eight or nine miles to the place he had directed me to.

Sure enough before me was the exact diner I had seen in my vision. I went inside and took a seat. It was the exact same spot that I had seen myself in. Looking outside I took special note of the shade of the sky. It wouldn't be long until I met the person of my visions. Perhaps he would know what happened to me, perhaps not. All I knew was that he would fulfill this vision. I was sure of it.


	3. 3: Dawn at the river

While it most cases, the rain wouldn't bother me too much, I still wasn't quite sure where I was going with my new found freedom. There were many shops and small places I could go, and there were people everywhere. Perhaps too many people, since taking any would be too obvious. Best not upset the Volturi when they're so close by.

I skimmed over many of the people and businesses, looking for a place to sit and get dry. I can't say what set it aside, but there was a small little diner illuminated with bright lights. Something, perhaps the colors, attracted me in. I went inside and found a seat in a back corner with windows on both the walls. I sat in there, facing the people. There were a few families, some couples, but the place was more than half empty.

In one booth on the very end was a woman. She wasn't a woman, she was still a teenager, but I knew instantly she'd never be a woman. Her pulse, or lack there of, told me she was a vampire and wouldn't ever age. She was pretty. She wore a short pink dress that I had seen was the new style of American youth on my way through these last few nights. Her hair was braided and it made it's way down her back like it had just been growing for years. She'd look better with short hair, like a lot of the girls of this decade.

She looked away from the window and straight into my eyes. She was so beautiful, I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. I knew Vampire women were lovely, but she stood out among all the others.

She stood up, and even though I and every vampire I've have ever met had super natural grace, but she was so much lighter and not a wind stirred as she walked. She slid in the coushin across from me.

"I'm Alice. You're coming with me." She sung. I was taken back a bit by her forwardness

"How do you know that, miss?" I asked once I had gain my composure again.

"Because, I've seen it. We're going." She grabbed my hand and began leading me out. It was something to do, some place to go.

* * *

That was him; the boy from my vision. There was no need for causalities, I already knew him. Best get things on the road. I walked up to him and watched his eyes follow me. He was curious

I sat down across the linoleum table from him. "I'm Alice. You're coming with me."

He blinked and tilted back slightly. "How do you know that, miss?" He was the old fashioned sort, for sure.

"Because, I've seen it. We're going." I took his hand and began to pull him lightly out of the diner. He wanted to go so once we got through the door I didn't have to use any force at all.

"I'm Jasper, by the way."

"That's good. I never got a name from my vision." We half walked half ran, at human speed, out of town.

At around dawn we had reached the river. I think he was getting impatient. "Where are we going, exactly?" He aske,d confrming my suspicions.

"To find someone." I turned around, lookinf for a building or something that woud make a good hiding place.

"Who?"

"Another man from my vision." Really? Does it matter? The point is, I saw it, so that's what will happen.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure, but it has to happen." I looked back at him. "We're going to be together. That also has to happen." That much I knew. He must know it, too. He thought I was as magical to him as he was to me. He must or else he wouldn't have come with. "I love you. I sure that sounds weird to you, but I do." I took a step towards him.

"That doesn't sound weird at all. The nature of our kind is that we fall in love at first sight." He also stepped towards me.

"I see. Do you love me, too?" I could ask about "our kind" later. Right now, our bodies were touching.

He put his arms around me before he responded. "Yes, I love you, too." He leaned in and kissed me.


End file.
